


Sandalan

by teal_shadow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_shadow/pseuds/teal_shadow
Summary: Naniniwala si Kyungsoo sa kasabihan na ang pagmamahal ay kusa dapat ibinibigay. Ang isang relasyon ay nabubuo sa pamamagitan ng pag-amin ng dalawang tao sa isa't-isa at sa pangakong aalagaan nila ang puso at tiwalang kusang ibinigay. Pero alam naman din niya na ang pagmamahal ay nandyan pa rin kahit na ikaw lang mag-isa at hindi nasusuklian ang iyong nadarama. Paulit-ulit sa isipan niya ito noong mga panahon na napagtanto niyang may gusto siya sa matalik na kaibigan na si Chanyeol. Ngunit imbis na isipin niya ang kanyang nadarama, mas inuna niya ang kapakanan ng iba, inuna niyang damayan ang kaibigan sa hapdi ng sakit na naramdaman nito nang iwan siya ni Baekhyun.





	1. Magsimula sa umpisa

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for Narito Kami 2018 but writing in Filipino is such a challenge for me. To whoever submitted this prompt, I'm so sorry for being late T___T. I'm almost done with the story (it's multi chaptered) so I'll be updating quite often. The goal is to finish this by May 2019. Also, we haven't had much ChanSoo content these days. Enjoy! Leave comments as well~

**February 2016**

Kumatok sa pintuan ng dorm nila ni Tao si Chanyeol. Malapit na ang _curfew_ noon kaya nagtataka si Tao nang pagbuksan niya ng pinto si Chanyeol na namamaga ang parehong mata at walang imik. Napatayo sa kanyang hinihigaan si Kyungsoo para itigil ang pelikulang pinapanuod sa laptop at itinabi ito.

“Yeol, anong nangyari sa’yo?” pambungad niya sa kaibigan habang hinila ito paupo sa isang silya. Si Tao naman ay bumalik sa kanyang higaan at naglagay ng _earphones_ para bigyan ng kaunting _space_ ang dalawa.

“Wala na siya, Soo. Iniwan na niya ko. Wala na siya.” paulit-ulit na sambit ni Chanyeol. Kung ibang tao ang nakarinig nito tila hindi nila maiintindihan ang binata. Ngunit alam ni Kyungsoo ang istorya sa likod ng mga simpleng salita na iyon.

 

Apat na buwan na ang lumipas nang makipaghiwalay si Baekhyun, ang ex ni Chanyeol. Ang dahilan bilang gusto niyang abutin ang matayog na mga pangarap at nang dumating ang pribilehiyo na makapag-aral sa ibang bansa, kinuha niya ito kapalit ng halos limang taon nilang relasyon ni Chanyeol. _High school sweethearts_ at _campus couple_ ang bansag sa dalawa ng kanilang mga kabarkada at kakilala. Nagtapos ito noong malamig na gabi ng Oktubre 8, 2015 at unti-unting gumuho ang mundo ni Chanyeol.

_Freshie_ palang si Kyungsoo nang makilala niya sina Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Kris, Junmyeon, Minseok, at Tao dahil sa boyfriend niya noon na si Luhan. Nagkakilala si Luhan at Kyungsoo nung _freshie orientation_. Bilang si Luhan ay isa sa mga sikat na _performer_ ng _theater department_ ng unibersidad nila, nakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng _love at first sight_. Maituturing ni Kyungsoo na _first love_ niya ang _upper class man_ na maamo at kumikinang ang mga mata, mala-anghel ang boses, at nagturo sa kanya ng _soccer_ kasama ni Minseok. Mabilis at parang apoy lamang ang naging relasyon nila ni Luhan. Oo, nasaktan si Kyungsoo noong sinabi ni Luhan na ang dahilan siguro sa mga di matapos-tapos nilang pag-aaway ay ang pagiging _immature_ nilang dalawa at mas okay atang wakasan nalang ito kaysa isumpa pa nila ang isa’t-isa, ngunit naintindihan niya ito. Iniyakan niya ito ng ilang linggo na halos hindi na niya maalala dahil sa pagsama niya sa lahat ng party na inimbitahan siya noong mga Biyernes ng Pebrero na iyon. Kagaya ng lahat ng mga senti na kanta na minsan mas masayang ibirit pag lasing sila, lumipas rin ang sakit. Kaya hindi siya nagtataka kung bakit dalawang linggo matapos ang una niyang karanasan ng kasawian sa pag-ibig ay siya ang unang-unang lalapitan ng kaibigan na si Chanyeol.

Nangyari noong unang semestre ni Kyungsoo sa kolehiyo ang paghihiwalay nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Laking gulat ng lahat sa kanilang grupo ang _break up_ ngunit hindi ito masyadong nakaapekto kay Kyungsoo dahil nagsisimula palang sila ni Luhan noong mga panahon na iyon. Abot langit pa ang mga ngiti niya pero may halo namang kaunting kalungkutan para sa mga kaibigan dahil alam niya na mala- _pocketbook_ _romance_ _story_ ang relasyon nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Hindi rin naman masisi ng barkada si Baekhyun sa desisyon niyang wakasan ang relasyon kasi kahit sina Junmyeon at Kris na nakakatanda ay sumang-ayon na hindi gumagana ang _Long Distance Relationship_. Ikinagalit ito ni Chanyeol noong una dahil nagmistulang wala siyang kakampi ngunit wala na siyang magagawa lalo pa’t nirespeto din naman niya ang kagustuhan ng tinatawag niyang _greatest love_ niya.

Ang gabing iyon na pumasok si Chanyeol sa dorm nina Kyungsoo at Tao ay naging isa sa mga madami pang gabi na hinayaan ni Kyungsoo na iiyak ng kaibigan ang lahat ng sakit sa dibdib habang magkayakap silang magkatabi sa _single bed_ niya. Pag dating ng umaga ay magigising siya sa paggalaw ni Chanyeol na babalik sa kanyang kwarto para maligo at simulan ang araw niya.

“Salamat sa pag-iintindi sa akin” ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol sa mga umagang iyon. Bibigyan niya ng malumanay na ngiti si Kyungsoo at iimik ito na tila nagsasabi ng “wala yun”. Tatayo si Chanyeol at magsasapatos bago pumunta at isara ng tahimik ang pinto para hindi magising si Tao na mistulang napupuyat rin sa mga gabing kinakailangan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo. Matutulog muli si Kyungsoo bago pa marinig ang _alarm_ para maghanda sa 8:30 niyang klase.

Halos isang taon rin ang _arrangement_ nila na ganito hanggang sa hindi na kinailangan ni Chanyeol ma _miss_ si Baekhyun na nag _cutoff_ na ng lahat ng _contact_  sa kanya noong umalis ito papuntang Japan.

 

**August 2018**

Simula na ng bagong taon at kakatapos lang mag enroll ni Kyungsoo. Bilang tradisyon na nila ito, kikitain niya sina Sehun at Jongin, pinakamatalik niyang mga kaibigan simula nung hayskul para kumain ng lunch. Bihira silang magkita dahil magkakalayo ang departments nila. Si Kyungsoo ay isang _Film_ major, si Sehun ay isang _Economics_ major, at si Jongin naman ay isang _Physics_ major. Mas madalas magkita ang dalawa kumpara kay Kyungsoo dahil parehas silang miyembro ng _street dance group_ ng kanilang unibersidad, kasama din nila dito ang _roommate_ ni Chanyeol na si Yixing na isang _Music_ major naman. Papalabas na si Kyungsoo sa _college building_ niya nang sumulpot si Jongin para gulatin siya.

“Ui! Ang tagal mo kanina pa ko nag aantay sa labas. Ang init kaya!” pagrereklamo nito nang hampasin siya sa braso ni Kyungsoo.

“Kailan ko ba sinabi na antayin mo ko? Akala ko ba magkikita nalang tayo sa restaurant?” naglalakad na sila at hinihimas ni Jongin ang nahampas na braso.

“Nauna na ata si Sehun. Kakatapos ko lang din kasing mag enroll.” tumango nalang si Kyungsoo at tinext ang kasama nila na papunta na sila upang hindi masyadong mainip o maasar.

 

“May parehas ba tayong _break_ ngayong sem?” tanong ni Sehun matapos kainin ni Jongin ang natira sa naorder nilang pizza. Nilabas ng tatlo ang papel kung saan naka _print_ ang _schedule_ nila.

“Break ko ng 11:30-1 TTh at 1-2:30 WF” sabi ni Sehun.

“Break ko din un!” natutuwang sabi ni Jongin habang pinapakita ang sched niya. Tinignan ng dalawa si Kyungsoo.

“Ako din kaso break din ni Chanyeol ung 1-2:30 eh.” nanglumo ng kaunti ang kasiyahan na nadama ng mga kasama niya. Hinampas ni Sehun ang kaibigan.

“Hala! Anong nangyari sa _bros before hoes_? Isang sem lang na di tayo nagkita tapos naging kayo ni Chanyeol, ipagpapalit mo na agad kami? Hayskul palang magkakasama na tayo.” pagrereklamo ni Sehun habang hinihimas pa ni Kyungsoo ang medyo namulang braso. Walang imik si Jongin pero halata sa mukha nito ang naudlot na pagsasaya. Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Sehun ngunit nawala rin ito nang magpagtanto niya ang pinanggagalingan ng kaibigan.

“Sorry na. Hmm paano kung biweekly lunch nalang tayong tatlo? Inyo na ang oras ko pag 11:30-1 TTh, oks na ba un?” tinignan niya si Jongin at Sehun at ang unti-unting pagkawala ng simangot ng dalawa.

“Sige na nga, Soo. Pagbibigyan ka na namin. Pasalamat ka mabait kami lalo na ‘tong si Jongin.” pang-aasar ni Sehun sa dalawang kaibigan. Bumalik ang masayang atmosphere kaya nagpatuloy na rin sa pagkukwentuhan ang tatlo tungkol sa nakaraan nilang bakasyon kasama ang kani-kanilang pamilya.

 

‘ _Babe, asan ka? Sabay na tayo pauwi?’_ nakita ni Kyungsoo na text ni Chanyeol habang nag-iikot kasama si Sehun at Jongin.

“Uuwi na ba tayo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa dalawa. Napatingin si Jongin sa _cellphone_ niya para tignan ang oras.

“Hmm may meeting pa kami sa _Street Dance_ eh. Mauuna ka na ba?” tanong niya kay Kyungsoo. Napatigil ang tatlo sa gitna habang inaantay sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 _‘Pabalik na ng MasKom’_ reply nito kay Chanyeol sabay tumango sa tanong ni Jongin. Ibinulsa na niya ang phone niya.

“Oo eh. Sabay nalang ako kay Chanyeol.” ngumiti si Sehun at tumango si Jongin habang nag-iba na ng direksyon si Kyungsoo pauwi.

 

“Kyungsoo…Kyungsoo…Soo…” pangungulit ni Chanyeol habang may binabasa sa cellphone ang boyfriend niya. Biyernes ng tanghali at napagdesisyunan ni Chanyeol na bisitahin si Kyungsoo. May meeting siyang kailangan puntahan para sa student council mamayang alas-3 kaya naisipan niyang dumaan at magdala na rin ng takeout na _KFC_ para kainin nila.

“Ano?” imik nito na may onting inis kasi kailangan na niyang tapusin ang pag fill up ng _membership renewal_ sa isang org niya. Nag _pout_ ng kaunti si Chanyeol.

“Gusto ko lang naman ng lambing eh.” di na kailangan tumingin ni Kyungsoo sa likuran niya para malaman ang mukha ni Chanyeol dahil napasandal ito sa likod niya habang nakayakap ng mas mahigpit.

“Saglit lang matatapos na ‘to.”

“Yay!” napasigaw si Chanyeol at tumayo para ilabas sa paper bag at ihanda ang lunch nila.

 

Quarter to 3 nang dumating si Chanyeol sa Abellardo Hall. Binati niya si kuya guard at pinatigil siya nito.

“Ano un, kuya?” tanong niya kasi baka may ibinilin ang chairperson nila na kailangan ipaxerox bago ang GA.

“May kasama si Yixing sa council room. Tagal ko nang di nakita baka matuwa ka.” napangiti ito at itinuro ang direksyon papunta sa council room. Nagtataka si Chanyeol ngunit umiling nalang siya at dumiretcho doon. Pag bukas niya ng pinto, hindi niya alam kung kaya pa ba niyang huminga. Sumikip ang dibdib niya at parang nagsimula na siyang pagpawisan. Sa harap niya ay walang iba kung hindi si _Baekhyun Byun_. Nakaupo ito sa council table at mukhang nakikipagkwentuhan kay Yixing na nakaupo na sa designated seat niya bago pumasok si Chanyeol at napunta ang atensyon nila sa kanya.

“Uy Chanyeol! Bakit ka nakatigil dyan? Umupo ka na. Kinukwentuhan lang ako ni Baekhyun tungkol sa roommate niya sa Japan na mahilig magwalwal.” sabi ni Yixing. Tila bumalik si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa realidad na may kasama nga pala sila sa kwarto.

“Musta?” pagbati ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na pansin niyang napakahina sa nakasanayang niyang boses nito.

_‘Pero dalawang taon din naman siyang nawala eh. Madami nang nagbago.’_

“Ah. Okay naman.” sagot niya habang umiiwas ng tingin kay Baekhyun. Umupo siya sa upuan na kaharap ni Yixing imbis na sa nakasanay na katabi nito dahil alam niyang hindi pa niya kaya lumapit sa binansagan niya dati na _greatest love_ niya. Tumayo naman si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan niya sa tabi ni Yixing at naglakad papunta sa pinto.

“Baka dumating na ang mga councilmates niyo. Maistorbo ko pa GA niyo. Sa ibang araw nalang tayo magkwentuhan ulit pag kumpleto na ang barkada. Haha. Namiss ko kayo, Xing at Yeol. Una na ko.” ngumiti ito at lumabas na ng council room. Napansin ni Chanyeol ang pagtagal ng pangalan niya sa mga labi ni Baekhyun. May kakayahan pa rin pala ang mga ito na bigkasin ang pangalan niya. Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol na halos tatlong taon na ng huli niyang marinig tawagin siya ni Baekhyun sa pangalan niya.

 

Pasado alas-8 na at nagtataka si Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi pa rin tumutunog ang cellphone niya sa mga _nonsense_ I miss you o corny pick-up lines ng boyfriend niya. _‘Late kaya natapos GA nila_?’ pero naalala niya na sinabi ni Chanyeol na papasadahan nalang ulit nila ang kalendaryo ng council para sa semestre na ito. Natapos na ang mismong sem planning nila dalawang linggo nang nakalipas. _‘Baka pagod lang siguro.’_

“Soo, kumain ka na ba?” tanong ni Tao na mukhang kakauwi lang. Sa pag-iisip niya tungkol sa walang paramdam na boyfriend di man lang niya napansin ang roommate niya.

“Ah! Hindi pa. Akala ko kasi magyayaya si Chanyeol. Mukhang nakatulog ata pagkatapos ng GA nila.” tumayo si Kyungsoo sa kinahihigaan niya at tinulugan si Tao na ilabas ang pinamiling takeout mula sa Frankie’s.

 

Matapos na silang kumain at nagliligpit na sila nung may naalala si Tao.

“Oo nga pala, Soo! Muntik ko na makalimutan.”

“Ano un?”

“Bumalik na si kuya Baekhyun mula sa Japan! Nasalubong ko siya sa TC kanina kasama si kuya Jongdae, kuya Xing, at kuya Junmyeon.” biglang napatigil si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya.

 _‘Ah kaya pala. Siguro nagkita na sila ni Chanyeol.’_ ngumiti si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi ito umabot sa mga mata niyang tila naging malungkot bigla.

“Kamusta naman siya?” tanong niya kay Tao.

“Ah hehe di ko na nakausap kasi nagmamadali ako pauwi. Siguro magyayaya din naman un ng inom pag simula ng klase. Tagal na nating di nakumpleto eh.”

“Oo nga.”

_‘Dati kasi sila pa ni Chanyeol. Kami ni Luhan. San kaya ako lulugar ngayon bumalik na ang greatest love ni Yeol?’_ naiwan ito sa isipan ni Kyungsoo hanggang makatulog siya.


	2. Sino-sino? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madami naman kasing nangyayari pag may nag-aaya kumain o uminom. Choose at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, the comments I've been getting are good. I'm happy ^^ if there's anything that's confusing feel free to ask me! Thank you!

**Chapter 2**

“Hi Babe!” pagbati ni Chanyeol nung nakita niya si Kyungsoo sa lobby ng MasKom na nagtatype sa laptop niya. Tila di siya narinig ito kasi patuloy pa rin siya sa ginagawa niya. Napa-sigh nalang si Chanyeol at umupo sa tabi nito. Nang may tumabi sa kanya, napalingon si Kyungsoo mula sa kinacram niya na paper na due next week pa naman.

“O Yeol, napadaan ka? Break mo?” inalis niya ung earphones niya at humarap kay Chanyeol. Napasimangot ang katabi niya.

“Di mo ba ko namiss?” pagdadrama ni Chanyeol.

_‘Namiss kita_ ’ pero imbis na ito ang sabihin niya

“Busy ako.”

“Kyungsooooo” sanay na si Soo sa style ni Chanyeol na ganito. On a normal day, matutuwa pa siya at sasabihin sa boyfriend niya na _joke lang_ at yayain niya itong mag-dirty ice cream sa may oval ngunit hindi pa rin maalis sa isip niya na nagkita na ulit si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Ang mga alaala ng dating _campus couple_ ang bumabagabag sa kanya lalo pa’t hindi pa binanggit ni Chanyeol buong weekend na bumalik na ang ex niya.

“Soo naman eh. Gusto ko ng lambing. Di ka na nga nagpakita buong weekend.” nakahawak pa rin at nag iinarte si Chanyeol nang tanggalin ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nito sa braso niya. Napatigil si Chanyeol at napatingin kay Kyungsoo nang may halong pag aalala.

“Soo?” tanong nito. Sinarado ni Kyungsoo ang laptop niya at tumayo.

“Sorry, Yeol. May emergency kasi para dun sa block screening ng org next month. Kailangan nila ako. Text nalang kita.” kahit na nakita niya sa mga mata ni Chanyeol na nasaktan ito hindi niya magawang ilantad ang gumugulo sa isipan niya. Hindi pa sila nagkikita ni Baekhyun ngunit alam naman niyang hindi pa siya handa. _Hindi pa siya handang harapin ang katotohanan na baka nga rebound lang siya._

 

Natulala lang si Chanyeol ng mga ilang minuto nang umalis si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung ano nanaman ginawa niya para bigla siyang bigyan ng _cold shoulder_ nito. Isang tao lang ang alam niyang malalapitan niya sa mga panahon na ganito ang asta ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at hinanap ang contact ni Jongin. Pagkatapos ng ilang ring sumagot rin ito.

“Jongin?”

“Hello, sino ‘to? Kumakain kami. Mamaya ka na.”

“Sehun?” tumawa ang kausap niya.

“Akala ko di mo na matatandaan boses ko. Bakit ka napatawag?”

“Asan si Jongin?”

“Ah. Bumili lang ng fishball. Bakit?”

“Si Kyungsoo kasi” panimula ni Chanyeol. Mukhang nakuha niya ang atensyon ni Sehun kasi biglang napalakas ng kaunti ang boses nito.

“Ha? Anong nangyari kay Soo? Asan kayo? Infirmary ba?”

“Saglit! Hindi ganun. Okay lang si Soo pero mukhang may nagawa ako?”

“Tanong ba yan?”

“Seryoso kasi.” malapit na maubos ang pasensya ni Yeol sa kaibigan.

“Ay saglit lang nandito na si Jongin.”

_‘Salamat naman’_ napakalma si Chanyeol dahil dumating na ang pakay nung pagtawag niya. Hindi naman kasi siya magsasayang ng available calls niya sa plan kung hindi emergency, family, o si Kyungsoo at ung sitwasyon ngayon ay emergency at tungkol kay Kyungsoo. Wala siyang oras para sa pang-aasar ni Sehun.

“Napatawag ka?” tanong ni Jongin na tila kumakain pa rin.

“May nakwento ba si Kyungsoo sa’yo?”

“Hmm. Wala naman. Huling kita namin last week pa kasi tsaka di naman siya sumabay sa’min ni Sehun pauwi nung weekend. Mag aayos daw kasi siya ng dorm.”

“Ah ganun ba? Salamat nalang.”

“May nangyari ba? Di ba dapat magkasama kayo ngayon?”

“Wala naman. May emergency GA lang daw sila sa org kaya ayun nagmamadali kanina. Sige na, Jongin. Tatambay nalang ako sa council room.”

“Bye!” binaba na niya ung tawag at nakapagdesisyon na mabuti pa ngang magpalipas ng lunch sa council room.

“Yeol!” napatingin si Chanyeol sa direksyon ng tumawag sa pangalan niya at nakita si Baekhyun. Lumapit ito sa kinatatayuan niya. Hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol pero para siyang naging estatwa.

“Baek,” pagbati niya.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” tanong nito.

“Ah yayain sana si Soo maglunch kaso may gagawin daw siya. Pabalik na akong council room.”

“Ganun ba? Pwede kang sumama nalang sa’min ni Jongdae. Patapos na daw class niya.” nilabas ni Baekhyun phone niya at pinakita kay Chanyeol ang chatbox nila ni Jongdae. Inisip ni Yeol na tumanggi pero kasama naman si Jongdae.

_‘Di naman siguro awkward pag kasama si Dae. Tsaka gutom na ko hanggang 5pm pa naman ung class mamaya.’_

“Sige, sabay nalang ako sa inyo.” napansin ni Chanyeol ang paglaki ng ngiti ni Baekhyun ngunit di na niya masyadong pinuna ito at binigyan atensyon nalang niya ang News Feed niya habang nag-aantay sila.

 

**June 2016**

Simula na ng _midyear_ at nakakuha si Kyungsoo ng isang GE at PE. _Iba talaga powers ng freshie priority_. Kasama niya sa STS class niya si Jongin. 7am ito kaya naman minabuti ni Kyungsoo na maghanda ng kape araw-araw kahit alam niyang magrereklamo ang kaibigan bago ito inumin. Sa ayaw at sa gusto niya, kailangan naman kasi ni Jongin magkape para makasunod sa lecture. Inabot niya ang _tumbler_ kay Jongin at sakto dumating na ang prof nila para simulan ang isa nanamang mahaba-habang lecture.

 

Kakatapos lang ng _touch football_ class niya nang makita niya si Chanyeol nag aantay sa lilim ng isang puno. Nilapitan niya ito.

“Yeol, anong ginagawa mo dito? May _PE_ ka rin ba?” napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol sa tinanong sa kanya.

“Ah wala. Tinanong ko lang si Jongin kung san ka mahahagilap.”

“Bakit? May problema ba? Wala na kong class after nito.”

“Gusto ko lang sana itanong kung gusto mo kong samahan maghanap ng bagong gitara.” napatigil si Kyungsoo sa pagpupunas ng pawis niya at tumingin kay Chanyeol dahil sa sobrang random ng request nito.

“Okay lang pero kailangan ko munang dumaan ng dorm para maligo. Kaya mo bang mag antay?”

“Sige lang. Asan pala gamit mo?”

“Nandun. Ung black na Nike gym bag.” pagturo ni Kyungsoo at nagulat siya nang naglakad si Yeol para kunin ito. Nahiya siya kasi di niya alam nagmamadali ata ang kaibigan.

“Tara?” tanong ni Chanyeol na dala-dala na ang bag ni Kyungsoo.

“Tara.” naglakad ang dalawa patungo sa sakayan para makarating sa dorm ni Kyungsoo.

 

**Kasalukuyan**

Napadpad ang tatlo sa _Frankie’s_ kasi di pa daw ito natitikman ni Baekhyun nang makabalik siya sa Pinas.

“Parang linggo-linggo nalang tayong nandito, Dae.” pagrereklamo ni Chanyeol.

“Talaga ba? Sorry. Gusto ko lang malaman ung hype eh.” napakamot sa ulo si Baekhyun na nag-aalala na baka hindi na gusto ni Chanyeol ang napiling kainan.

“Hala! Hindi okay lang. Pinagsasabihan ko lang si Jongdae. Sa dinami-dami ng choices na di mo pa natatry rin dito ka pa dinala.” napairap si Chanyeol sa direksyon ng kaibigan na tila mas nakatutok ang atensyon sa phone nito kaysa sa pagrereklamo niya. Tumayo si Chanyeol ng kaunti at hinablot ang cellphone ni Jongdae. Nanlaki ang mata nito nang mawala ang cellphone sa kamay niya.

“Hoy! Ano ba?” pagtaas ng boses ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol.

“Bakit katext mo si Minseok?” pinakita ni Chanyeol ang phone ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun na kaharap niya sa table. Binasa ni Baekhyun ang mga message bago nabawi ni Jongdae ang phone niya.

“Pupunta sila rito?” tanong niya kay Jongdae na ibinulsa ang phone at mukhang hahampasin si Chanyeol. Napatingin si Jongdae kay Baekhyun at umupo. Hindi na niya natuloy ang paghampas kay Chanyeol at ikinatuwa naman ito nung isa.

“Ah nandito din daw kasi siya kasama sina Kris at Junmyeon. Naawa naman ako na nakiki-third wheel siya.”

“Ang sabihin mo gusto mo ng kalandian.” bago pa man makasagot si Jongdae, dumating na ang order nila.

 

Patapos na silang kumain nang dumating sa restaurant sina Kris, Junmyeon, Minseok, at Luhan.

“Uy! Baekhyun Byun! Naisipan mo ring bumalik. Kamusta ang Japan?” pagbati ni Luhan. Napangiti si Baekhyun samantalang napansin ni Chanyeol ang katabi nito na napasimangot sa pagdating ni Luhan.

“Okay naman. Pero mas gusto ko sana ikwento sa reunion sa Biyernes.”

“Oo nga pala. Naclear niyo ba sched niyo?” napatingin si Kris kay Minseok at Junmyeon. Napasimangot si Junmyeon.

“Bakit kami nanaman?” tanong nito.

“Nagiging considerate lang kami para sa law students.” hinimas ni Kris ang braso ng boyfriend niya bago pa tumaas ang boses nito.

“Hmm wala naman akong quiz na nakasched sa Saturday so G lang. Pero maiba naman, wala bang ganap pag MA?” pagtanong ni Minseok.

“Chill lang.” sagot ni Luhan at napatawa ito nang hampasin siya ni Minseok.

Tapos nang simutin ni Chanyeol ang natirang pagkain. Napatingin ulit siya kay Jongdae na tila nanahimik samantalang siya ang nagyaya sa mga seniors nila dito.

“Ang tagal naman.” pagrereklamo ni Kris kaya bumalik si Chanyeol sa pag-ubos ng pagkain at nag-gesture na rin siya para sa bill. Nang makabayad na sila at nakaalis na magkakasama, napadpad sila sa isang milk tea shop.

"Anong plano sa Friday?" panimula ni Kris.

"Syempre icecelebrate natin ang pagbabalik ni Byun! Di ka man lang nauwi nung grad namin" pagrereklamo ni Luhan.

"Nagpavideo call naman ako ah. Tsaka mahal kaya pamasahe. Mas gugustuhin ko pang ipunin allowance ko para sa gaming equipment. Japan kaya yun." depensa ni Baekhyun.

"Tama naman siya." sabi ni Minseok sabay sipsip sa  _Iced Americano_ niya na kinailangan pa nilang daanan sa Bo's (coffee shop). 

"Iinom naman tayo di ba?" tanong ni Chanyeol para ibahin ang pinag-uusapan. 

"Oo naman. Nasabihan mo na ba pinsan mo?" tanong ni Jongdae kay Kris.

"Bakit ko naman kukulitin si Tao kung mas updated pa siya sa GC kaysa sa'kin? Tsaka ayan si Chanyeol o! Di naman makakalabas si Kyungsoo nang di magtataka un." 

"Malay mo isipin niya na may date sila. Natural di sasama un." pagsagot ni Junmyeon sa tanong ni Kris. Napa-belat si Jongdae kay Kris.

"Oo nga naman! Nasa honeymoon phase pa kaya ang ChanSoo." sa pang-aasar ni Jongdae naalala ni Chanyeol na may class pa nga pala siya. Pag sila kasi ni Kyungsoo magkasama maglunch nasanay siya natatawid lang siya ng building e ngayon kailangan pa niyang magdrive para makabalik sa Music. 

"Sh*t! Malalate na ko! Una na ko ah?" nagmamadaling tumayo si Chanyeol.

"Ah! Babalik ka na?" tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Oo eh. May 3-5pm class pa ko." kinapa ni Chanyeol ang mga bulsa niya para icheck kung may naiwan siya at para na rin di mapunta ang pokus ng tingin niya kay Baek. 

"Sabay na ko. May kailangan pa akong idaan sa adviser ko." tumayo na din si Baekhyun bago pa antayin ang sagot ni Chanyeol. 

"Sabay na din ako." pahabol ni Luhan. Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na tumigil panandalian ang kanyang hininga at nakampante nalang siya nang nagsalita si Luhan.

"Sige! Tara na! Mauuna na kami ah." pagpapaalam ni Yeol sa mga naiwan. 

"Sa Friday ah!" pagpapaalala ni Jongdae sa kanilang tatlo.

"Okay!" sigaw ni Luhan habang papalakad na sila sa direksyon ng parking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rundown of characters if you didn't get it from the chapter yet :)   
> Chanyeol  
> -21 years old, Music Major (Percussion)  
> -bestfriend/boyfriend ni Kyungsoo  
> -2 months palang sila, officially  
> -bestfriend ni Kris at Jongdae  
> -dormmate ni Yixing
> 
> Kyungsoo  
> -20 years old, Film Major  
> -bestfriend/boyfriend ni Chanyeol  
> -ex niya si Luhan  
> -bestfriend niya si Sehun at Jongin
> 
> Baekhyun  
> -21 years old, Broadcast Communication Major  
> -ex ni Chanyeol  
> -nag aral sa ibang bansa noong 2nd at 3rd year niya ng kolehiyo  
> -dormmate ni Jongdae
> 
> Kris  
> -22 years old, Masters in Business Administration  
> -bestfriend ni Chanyeol at Luhan  
> -dating Interior Design major  
> -boyfriend ni Junmyeon  
> -pinsan ni Tao
> 
> Yixing  
> -21 years old, Music Major (Guitar)  
> -dormmate ni Chanyeol  
> -madalas hinahatak ni Kyungsoo para gumawa ng OST ng short films niya  
> -orgmate ni Jongin at Sehun sa street dance
> 
> Jongin  
> -20 years old, Physics Major  
> -kababata si Sehun at Kyungsoo  
> -dormmate ni Sehun  
> -kaorg ni Yixing at Sehun
> 
> Sehun  
> -20 years old, Economics Major  
> -kababata ni Kyungsoo at Jongin  
> -kaorg si Yixing at Jongin
> 
> Luhan  
> -22 years old, Masters in Business Administration  
> -best friend ni Kris at Minseok  
> -ex ni Kyungsoo  
> -dating theater major
> 
> Jongdae  
> -21 years old, Journalism Major  
> -best friend at kaklase ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun nung high school  
> -nagkagusto kay Baekhyun noon, ngayon kay Minseok  
> -tagadala ng chismis sa buong barkada
> 
> Junmyeon  
> -22 years old, law student  
> -dating business major  
> -boyfriend ni Yifan  
> -naging extra sa isa sa mga short film ni Kyungsoo  
> -kablock ni Minseok
> 
> Tao  
> -20 years old, clothing tech major  
> -pinsan ni Kris  
> -kaklase ni Kyungsoo nung high school
> 
> Minseok  
> -23 years old, law student  
> -dating Economics major  
> -best friend ni Luhan  
> -kablock ni Junmyeon


End file.
